rockstargamesgtavicecityfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy Vercetti
"Tommy Vercetti, remember the name!" :-Tommy Vercetti Tommy Vercetti '''(1951-) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who also serves as the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. He is also the leader of the Vercetti Gang, based in and around Vice City. He was voiced by Ray Liotta, who has starred in the blockbuster film Goodfellas. Early Life Tommy was born in Liberty City in 1951 and is thirty-five years of age in the game (according to GTA Vice City's strategy guide). He is the son of a unnamed father, whom he used to spend the evenings with at the Print Works cleaning the rollers of printing machines. He was going to follow his father in his footsteps, but he ended up living a different life. He joined in as a hitman and a mobster of the Forelli Family sometime around the 1970's or earlier. '''1971 Tommy eventually worked as a hitman and a mobster for the Forelli Family until 1971. Sonny Forelli set up an ambush for him to kill one man. Instead, eleven men ambush Tommy which leads to him killing all eleven attackers. He was arrested by the Liberty City Police Department and convicted of eleven counts of first-degree murder. He was sentenced to fifteen years in prison and never informed the LCPD of any Forelli Family secrets. 1986 In 1986 , Tommy is released from prison after Sonny "pulled some strings." Sonny decides to send Tommy south to Vice City, since he's too well known on the streets of Liberty City. Sonny, wanting to be involved in the lucrative narcotics trade in Vice City, sends Tommy with some money and allows him to establish a drug cartel for the Forelli's. Upon arrival at Escobar International Airport, Tommy, along with Harry and Lee meet up with a lawyer named Ken Rosenberg who talks to them about the deal while driving them in his car to Viceport. After arriving, a helicopter arrives carring Lance Vance and his brother Victor. However, the drug deal between the two family's gets ambushed by Diaz's men, leaving Harry, Lee, and Victor dead with Tommy escaping unharmed in Ken's car and Lance in his helicopter. Tommy gives Sonny a call from a hotel he is staying at. He informs him about the ambushed drug deal. Sonny becomes furious and orders Tommy to take out those that were involved in the ambush. Tommy begins to work for Rosenberg by attending a party for him, causing riots and intimidating jurors. Tommy later meets Juan Cortez, who looks into the ambushed drug deal for Tommy while he preforms various tasks for him, such as stealing missile technology chips and kill Gonzalez, who Cortez heard that he had been talking about the deal. Cortez believes that Ricardo Diaz was responsible for the ambush, so he has Tommy act as protection for Diaz and the Cubans for a drug deal. The Haitians arrive and attempt to ambush the deal, but are thwarted by Tommy and Lance. Diaz eventually gives Tommy a call about the good work that he did for him so he hires Tommy to work for him. He has Tommy follow a Streetwannabes gangster to the house that he's been stashing 3% of Diaz's money. After finding out, Diaz sends Tommy and Quentin (Lance Vance who joined in under another name) to kill all the gangsters and retrieve the money. Diaz then has Tommy steal the fastest boat in the city and use it to purchase drugs from another boat in Vice Point. Lance Vance attempts to kill Diaz, but is captured and held in the Junkyard. Tommy rescues him and the two extract revenge, killing Diaz in his mansion. The death of Ricardo Diaz brings change to Vice City, allowing Tommy and Lance to step in and continue the protection ring. Tommy looks beyond the protection ring and begins purchasing businesses throughout the city. After purchasing the businesses, Tommy helps establish them in the city by preforming various tasks. Around this time, Tommy begins to work for a number of small time criminals in the city, including Cuban leader Umberto Robina, Haitian leader Auntie Poulet (due to her drugging him) helping both sides attack each other. He also helps Avery Carrington with his real estate business, Phil Cassidy and his gun running business, Mr. Black in killing a number of people, Mitch Baker to retrieve his stolen motorcycle, and Kent Paul and Love Fist to stop a psychoathic fan. Tommy later went back to Cortez to help him flee the city when the French government decided to assult his yacht. Sonny eventually becomes restless and impatient that he is not getting his money, so he sends some of his men to Vice City and collect the money themselves. Tommy eventually finds them and kills them. Sonny then decides to pay Tommy a visit in person which leads to a massacre, involving the deaths of Sonny and Lance Vance (for betraying Tommy.) Following the deaths of Sonny and Lance, Tommy and Ken eventually begin to run the city. 'Life after 1986' After the events of Vice City, Tommy continued to run the criminal underworld of Vice City until at least 1992, although the relationship between him and Ken strained due to Ken's drug addiction. Tommy sends him into rehab at the Fort Carson Medical Center in Fort Carson, San Andreas, later refusing to answer Kens phone calls. After this, nothing else is known about Tommy's later life or fate. Tommy is mentioned on Kent Paul's website in 2002 stating, "see, Tom, I didn't mention your name, nowhere. Maybe you won't get us killed now, okay?" Since the sentence is directed at Tommy himself, this probably indicates that Tommy is still alive in 2002. Inspration Tommy shows many same characteristics to Tony Montana from Scarface. The two both end up in exile, both arrive in the city wearing Hawaiian shirts, both rise to power in Miami/Vice City using great amounts of violence, both build an empire from a large estate and mansion, both have short tempers and are prone to violence, both work as contract killers, and both killled their collaborators and took over their ex-bosses' empires. The interior of the Vercetti Estate in 1986 is modeled to resemble that of Tony's mansion although some features are absent in the game, such as "The World Is Yours" fountain. Their as some differences between the two: one notable differance is that Tommy survives the shootout at the end while Tony ends up being killed by the intruding rival gang. Also, Tommy never became addicted to his own narcotics. Murders Commited *Leo Teal- Killed for possible links to the ambushed drug deal. *Gonzalez- Killed for talking about the ambushed drug deal. *Pierre La Ponce- Killed for attempting to escape with the chips. *Carl Pearson- Killed on the orders of Mr. Black. *Mrs. Dawson- Killed on the orders of Mr. Black. *Mike Griffin- Killed on the orders of Mr. Black and planning to rob a bank. *Dick Tanner- Killed on the orders of Mr. Black and planning to rob a bank. *Franco Carter- Killed on the orders of Mr. Black and planning to rob a bank. *Marcus Hammond- Killed on the orders of Mr. Black and planning to rob a bank. *Nick Kong- Killed on the orders of Mr. Black and planning to rob a bank. *Charlie Dilson- Killed on the orders of Mr. Black and planning to rob a bank. *Streetwannabes Leader- Killed on the orders of Ricardo Diaz for stealing 3% of Diaz' money. *Ricardo Diaz- Killed by him and Lance Vance for leading the ambush between the Vance Crime Family. *Pedro Garcia- Killed on the orders of Phil Cassidy. *Lance Vance- Killed for betraying him. *Sonny Forelli- Killed for betraying him and attempting to kill him. *Forelli Capo- Killed for helping Sonny Forelli and attempting to kill him. Optional Murders *Front Page Cafe Owner (Can be killed in the mission Bar Brawl, death doesn't affect the storyline.) *Mike (Can be killed in the mission Bar Brawl, death doesn't affect the storyline.) *Pepe (Can be killed at the end of Trojan Voodoo, death doesn't affect the storyline.) *Rico (Can be killed at the end of Trojan Voodoo, death doesn't affect the storyline.) *Cam Jones (Can be killed in the mission The Job, death doesn't affect the storyline.) VCBI Record The Vice City Bureau of Investigation has a file on Vercetti: *Who is this guy? I've got a call into the Parole Board in Liberty. Seems he was in prison up there. Trivia * In the beta version of the game, Tommy wore a dark blue hawaiian shirt. *Tommy murdered more people than any other GTA III era protagonist, as the probable body count is 26, including optional murders. *Its possible that Tommy may have lived in Vice City before, as he mentioned that his father worked at the Print Works and would spend the evenings with him as a kid. However, this is uncertin. *This was the first time that the player could play as the leader of a gang. *Tommy Vercetti is mentioned once in a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Ken Rosenberg mistankenly call Carl Johnson "Tommy", to which Carl responds, "Who the fuck is Tommy?" *In Zero's RC Shop in GTA San Andreas, a model action figure of Tommy can be seen in the store, along with model action figures of Lance Vance, James Earl Cash and Piggsy. *Tommy is shown to like the outfit he's wearing, as Ken Rosenberg angered him when he told Vercetti to change into the Soiree Outfit before attending Juan Cortez's party. *Most people believe that Tommy was born sometime in the late 1940's. However, if Tommy is 35 years of age in the game, then his birth year would be sometime in the early 1950's. *Tommy Vercetti is the only verbal protagonist who doesn't say the word "fuck" in the series. *Despite Tommy being a major character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the VCBI only has brief information on him (see VCBI Record). Gallery Toomy talking to sonny.jpg|Tommy talking to Sonny Forelli over the phone in An Old Friend. Keepyourfriendsclose.png|Tommy in Keep Your Friends Close... Vercetti gang.png|Picture of Tommy's gang. Frankie outfit.jpg|Tommy wearing the Frankie Outfit. Siryessir2.jpg|Tommy in Sir, Yes Sir! Tommy with hammer.png|Tommy holding a hammer.|link=Hammer Kyfc 4.jpg|Tommy shortly after killing Sonny. Kyfc 5.jpg|Tommy talking to Sonny in person at his mansion. Sonny in final mission 2.jpg|Tommy shortly before killing Sonny. Category:Characters in GTA Vice City Category:Gangsters Category:Characters Category:Gang Leaders